


其他一些番外相關

by chaperone_wwh



Series: Five times they fuck and one time they don't [2]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, Masturbate
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 一些片段或靈感
Relationships: Arthur/Goosefat Bill
Series: Five times they fuck and one time they don't [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979443
Kudos: 3





	其他一些番外相關

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比爾沒想到他這個年紀還會為了一夜情對象大暈船

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可視為第一第二章之間的片段

畫紙上全部是亞瑟，站著坐著，有穿衣服沒穿衣服，人體素描應該是充滿力量美感而非下流情色，然而比爾陰莖不合時宜地硬了起來。比爾用手指描繪炭筆的輪廓，硬朗的線條在他指腹底下暈染開變得柔和。他想到亞瑟染上情慾的臉，那雙變得深邃的藍色眼睛。他解開褲子，他在自己家裡的畫室裡，他不需要為因為在自己家中自慰而感到羞恥，他試著說服自己。畫紙上的亞瑟側著頭凝視著他。男孩—不，比爾在心裡糾正自己，亞瑟已經完全能夠被稱為一個男人了—有著深邃的眼眶，鋒利的眉骨，柔軟豐滿的唇。他想起亞瑟為他口交時的樣子，那雙唇瓣裹著他，喊他先生，偽裝出來的溫順與服從，比爾可以從他的眼睛裡看見他想將他吞吃殆盡的慾望。

比爾閉上眼睛，想像是亞瑟握著他的陰莖，他會仗著身材的優勢會從背後環住他，用他那過分漂亮的手指圈著他擼動，拇指推開包皮刺激性器的頂端，前液沾濕他的手掌。他會讓比爾操他的拳頭，然後把另一隻手的手指塞到他嘴裡。比爾會讓男孩用手指玩弄他的舌頭和口腔，然後吸吮他的指尖，以他所知最下流的方式。

男人張著嘴喘息著，射得一蹋糊塗，畫紙上的人像變得模糊，碳粉沾滿了指腹。比爾癱坐在椅子裡，用手臂擋住了眼睛。

操。

他想。

他完蛋了。


End file.
